


Gloryhole

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Gloryhole, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey meets up with Kylo in the refresher of a shady cantina. They have some fun.





	Gloryhole

Nobody gave Rey a second glance as she stepped through the bustling cantina. She clutched the dark robe carefully against her body as she worked her way through the crowd. She did not bother to check if the men's refresher was occupied. The cantina patrons knew well enough to stay clear of who she had come here to meet.

She stole a quick glance in the mirror. Her cheeks were already colored with a rosy hue. Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation of the lewd act she was about to commit in public. She made her way to the last refresher stall as he had instructed her. She clicked the lock behind her and eyed the large hole that had been carved from the panel dividing the stall from the next one over. The spot was well-known for hosting numerous debauched exchanges, and now she was about to be one of the gossiped about sluts who eagerly took a dick through a hole in the stall. The pearl-clutchers in Correscant would wag their tongues even more if they knew that Rey had stopped her contraceptive shots and was hoping to get knocked up while bent over against the crudely carved gloryhole. Not that she cared. She had already told him as much, and it was nobody else's business otherwise.

Rey's hands trembled in excitement. Continuing to follow the meticulous instructions she been issued by the man she was waiting for, she dropped the dark robe from her shoulders. She had been naked underneath and now she stood only in her boots. She wet two of her fingers and lowered herself unto the discarded fabric.

Rey almost missed the sounds of the heavy footsteps from the sweet distraction of playing with her clit. She listened to him enter the adjacent stall. She could sense his eagerness. However, he had not told her to stop so she continued to touch herself.

Kylo watched Rey through the unevenly cut hole. She was on the floor with her plump ass in the air. Her ass cheeks were flushed, and her small fingers were frantically stroking the red nub between her folds. His wide mouth tilted up in a devious smile. He was going to have fun with this.

"Are you going to come all over my cloak like the little slut you are?" he asked.

Rey's breath hitched. Her hand sped up.

"You know who you belong to, right?" he said.

"Y-you," said Rey.

"Yes," said Kylo. "Now come, my pretty slut."

She promptly obeyed with a melodic whine that Kylo would remember the next time he jerked off alone. Rey wiped her wet hand on the robe. She gasped for breath.

"Aren't you making quite a mess," Kylo chided. "Is that how you treat other people's possessions?"

"I'd rather make a mess all over you," said Rey.

Kylo chuckled softly.

"And you have a filthy mouth too," said Kylo. "Why not put it to better use?"

He opened his trousers, and his cock appeared through the hole. Rey crawled over to it and kissed up his shaft. It hardened as her lips delicately caressed his manhood. Her sweet kisses were tortuously slow, and Kylo had to bite his tongue to stop himself from pleading her to hurry up. Rey would be the only one to beg tonight.

Kylo closed his eyes in relief when Rey wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to move her tongue. Kylo braced himself against the stall wall and enjoyed her skillful mouth. Rey bobbed her head and listened to his stifled gasps. Kylo was glad she could not see the probably embarrassing expression that was on his face when she swallowed him down her throat.

"Enough," said Kylo, flustered.

Rey moved her head away, a trail of saliva connecting her bottom lip with the tip of his leaking cock. She stared at his thick member waiting for his next command. Kylo backed away from the hole and sighed with impatience.

"You know what I want," said Kylo.

Rey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're mine," said Kylo. "Do you know what is also mine?"

"My pussy?" said Rey.

"Yes," said Kylo. "Your hot little cunt belongs to me."

"When you come, will you stay deep inside of me?" asked Rey, her hand drifting between her legs again.

"Needy slut," said Kylo with a note of approval in his voice. "Naked on the refresher floor in a filthy backwater cantina and begging for my seed."

"I want everyone to know," said Rey. "That I am yours."

Kylo stroked his cock, watching the glimpses of Rey's body through the hole.

"Please be don't be gentle," said Rey. "I want you to have to carry me out of here. Then take me to your ship and have me again."

"Kriff," said Kylo underneath his breath.

When he looked back down at the hole, he realized that Rey had presented her spread pussy in the frame of wide gap. For Kylo, it was the lovelier than any work of art he had ever seen. Her clit was still swollen from her rubbing it. Her pink hole glistened with moisture. He lined the head of his cock with her fluttering entrance.

"Oh!" said Rey with a gasp.

He had filled her with one sharp thrust. Her inner walls ached from the sudden stretch, and her legs wobbled from the jolt of heat that had surged through her core. Kylo gripped the stall for as much leverage as possible and rutted into her divinely hot cavern. Their friction echoed through the otherwise quiet refresher with an exaggerated wet squelch, informing the galaxy each time the head of Kylo's cock breached the entrance of Rey's cunt.

As her body relaxed more into the intrusion, Rey gripped her knees and pushed herself backwards to meet his thrusts. Her mouth was wide open, and she did not bother to try holding back her blissful cries.

"You like that, don't you?" said Kylo, sounding less arrogant now that he was heatedly chasing his pleasure.

"Yes!" said Rey.

"You would bend over for me anywhere," said Kylo. "Wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes," said Rey, the tension in her core building up tightly.

"I could bend you over the bar in front of everyone out there and you would still beg for me to fill your greedy little hole," said Kylo.

"Anywhere," said Rey. "Fill my pussy. I don't care who sees."

"Kriff," said Kylo, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Harder," Rey pleaded.

Kylo pounded into her, and Rey's whole body shook from his thrusts. Her round butt cheeks wobbled, and her little breasts swayed back and forth. His cock rubbed that spot in her that her fingers could never properly reach. She climaxed with his name on her lips.

He continued to rut into her until finally surrendering to his most basic urge. With a throaty sigh, he emptied himself deep inside of her. When he pulled away, Rey sunk to her knees.

Kylo rushed to her stall, not bothering to tuck his cock away first. He flicked the lock open with the Force. Rey's eyes were half-closed, and she smiled at him with satisfaction. Kylo helped her to feet and wrapped the robe around her flushed body.

"Are you alright, my darling?" asked Kylo.

"Yeah," said Rey. "That was amazing."

Kylo refastened his trousers before picking her up as promised. Rey nuzzled into her husband's neck.

"I am going to have trouble topping this one next time," said Rey throughtfully.

"You'll come up with something," said Kylo as he carried her out of the refresher.

"I love date night," said Rey.

"Me too," said Kylo, kissing her head.

 


End file.
